Butch and Buttercup: Odd Little Romance
by xoxoMeggyxoxo
Summary: Butch and Buttercup are both hard headed. They argue a lot. They can be cruel. Yet, such a love blossoms.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I can't take all the credit my friend that doesn't have an account helped me some. So Umm.. Enjoy!**

**ThreeYears Ago**  
The city of Townsville, a quiet city after the years went by. The three heroes of the town now fourteen years old, didn't expect the return of three bad boys.

As a store got robbed our heroes went into the store. An unhealthy smirk upon their face as the three boys looked at their hero counterparts. "Told you they would come." Butch said with a smirk as he looked at his counterpart.

"We needed to make an entrance," Brick said dropping the bags. His brothers following suit. "Starting Monday Ruffs and Puffs are in the same school." They warned as they flew off. Butch leaving Buttercup a wink**.**

**Present Time**  
Seventeen year old Buttercup stood on her side walk with her skate board. Doing the same thing she has done every Saturday for two years and a half. Her green top tight while her black pants are a little big on her. She wore neon green skating shoes.

She was waiting for her enemy yet her best friend at the same time. She gave a light sigh. Patience was never in her cards.

Butch was flying in the sky. His brother's were in Saturday detention, naturally he skipped, he was not going to give up his Saturday for detention over something so silly like vandalism, he didn't want to be around his brothers. He wanted to be around Buttercup.

Naturally, Butch hates the Puffs, but there was something different about Buttercup. Well, he hated her too.

Finally, Buttercup ran out of patience and flew into the sky looking around for any sign of the dark green eyed boy. All she saw was an annoying redhead and a dumb blonde, she didn't mean her sisters either.

Buttercup flew to the school where two Puffs sat, she heard Boomer mumble, "Not so bored now." Then heard Brick say, "Look what we got here."

"Shut it." Buttercup growled, hating then fact she had to converse with any other Ruffs that were not Butch. "Where's you brother?" Buttercup asked the red head and the blond as she crossed her arms.

Boomer looked at the impatient green eyed girl. She reminded him so much of Butch. "No clue." He finally said a tad shyly.

Buttercup growled, "Thanks for nothing." Buttercup sent a death glare to the two as she took off, high into the sky.

Butch was flying around a small building when Buttercup finally spotted him. In a flash of light green she flew to Butch. "Butch!" She called out, trying to get his attention before she appeared by his side. "Where you been?"

Butch wanted to smile. Right before him was a beautiful burnett with shining eyes that catches his heart in a second. Though, he hid his smile behind a smirk. "There you are Butterbutt."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "I was waiting for your ass." She seemed annoyed.

"Oh," Butch gave a chuckle as he joked, "I was kicking puppies." He braced himself as his best friend hit him hard in the arm. "Damn." He growled.

"Your an asshole." Buttercup said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Buttercup gave a smirk. She often did smirk back. "Hmm.." She began thinking, "Tag! You're it!" She squeaked shoving his shoulder before flying off in a light green streak.

With a smirk he chased after her, _'I'llchaseyoutohellandback,'_ he said flying behind her. It never took long to catch up. It went back and forth for a bit until he was it and she flew into an alley. Leaning against the wall to catch her breath.

Butch spotted her and landed in front of her. "Do you not remember we are the same in speed?" He asked, breathing heavy himself. "Why do we keep doing this?"

Buttercup smirked. "What is it you tell me? 'You can't stay away from me'." She said tilting her head.

"Nah, I like how much I can beat you." She didn't pay attention to the condradiction she hauled off and hit his arm in response. _'Whyishesuchanass?!'_

Butch just gave his counterpart a smirk as she trotted around him shaking her hips as she walked. Her tried not to stare as Buttercup went behind him and seen a picture sticking out of his wallet.

Buttercup reached to go get it, snatching the small picture with a smirk, "What's this a picture of? Princess?" Though, looking at the picture it was of her and Butch. Her arms were around Butch's neck as he held the skate boarding competition trophy. Buttercup had the same one in her room on her bedside table.

Butch went a little red as he shoved the picture back in his pocket. With a smirk Butch started walking towards the green eyed girl making her hit the wall, leaning in real close Butch whispered, "I'm disappointed. Your not suppose to steal. Its against the law." His face now inches from him.

"Awh, Butchy," Buttercup said in a 'sweet' coded voice, "you care so much," She continued placing her hand Butch's cheek... before... WHACK! Buttercup reached back and slapped Butch's cheek. Butch's right cheek now red with a small hand print on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Butch smirked, he knew that slap have been held back quite a bit. He's been on the bad side of a full force slap. "Why do you have a picture of me in your wallet?"

Butch blinked, thoughts of pulling her to him and into his chest filled his head as he also thought about reaching down to kiss her. But, no, they were enemies. Best Friends, yes, but forever enemies as well. "I wanted to remember the first time you won Butterfly."

"I could ha- Did you call me Butterfly?" As quick as her anger came it was gone.

"What can't someone's enemy give them a stupid name?" Butch asked walking off, only to hear Buttercup following.

"What did you do? You only call me that if you don't want me mad." Buttercup pointed out. Only a few steps behind.

"I didn't do anything," Butch growled than suddenly he heard no more footsteps. He looked behind him to see Buttercup standing there.

"What? No longer a 'bad boy'?" She asked, she very much knows how he loves that hard ass title. Unexpectedly, Butch sneered.

"Its just a title. A stupid one. I do what I want, not because I'm bad." He declared, almost angry. He watched as Buttercup blinked twice. "Awh! Your growing up!" He heard her say, with a glare he turned away.

Watching him walk she sighed, following after him. "I'm sorry Butch." She watched him nod, "Let's go do something? No competition." She suggested.

"I'm kind of hungry." He told her.

She laughed a bit and took the boys hand going to the nearest fast food joint in Townsville. Once inside she seen her other best friend Mitch Mitchelson at the cash register, Mitch gave her a huge smile until his eyes fell on Butch. Automatically, Buttercup dropped his hand going to go order. She was in shock when Butch actually paid. Still recieving glares from Mitch.

"Are you no longer friends?" Buttercup asked sitting down with Butch at a table in the corner of the reasteraunt.

"No, not really." Butch said quietly. Mitch was mad at Butch one day for Buttercup making plans with him to practice their fighting instead of going to the mall, which she hates anyways, with Mitch.

"Sorry to hear." She said biting into her crunchy chicken sandwich, watching Butch shrug.

Butch sat there eating. "I'm going to order more fries." He told Buttercup as he got up going to the register receiving a mean glare from Mitch. "Large fries."

"I have the right to refuse to give service to any customer," Mitch said with a smug look.

"Look Mi-" Butch got caught off by Mitch's scoff.

"Look Butch. You need to stay the fuck away from my Buttercup." Mitch gave a mean glare. Only, it took a second for it to be replaced with a look of fear.

"My Buttercup." rung in Butch's ear. Making him snap. Within a second he pulled Mitch up and over the counter, "She's your what?!" Butch demanded only for Butter up running over in curiosity and anger.

"What the fuck Butch?!" She said pulling Mitch out of her counterparts grasp. "You okay?" She asked, figuring he asked for it anyways.

"No! Butch is fucking insane!" Mitch yelled only for the manager to come out and banned Butch from eating there again.

"Whatever." Butch said pushing past everyone, anger going through him.

"The fuck Mitch." Buttercup growled going after Butch, "Butch are you okay?" She asked trying to hide the worry from her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Butch said in a low grumble as a screech been heard from the heart of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the screech was heard Butch watched Buttercup taking off in a light green light. He gave a sigh, whatever it was he knew Buttercup could handle herself.

Buttercup came face to - Snout with a large pig like monster.

Buttercup glared at the creature before her before realising the pig had bat like wings and lion paws. "The fuck is this thing?" She growled before seeing a streak of light blue and pink. As her sisters came to her side, Blossom stood in the middle, they gave a smirk before they headed to such an odd creature.

The pig flew, landing its big paws onto the girls. Crushing them.

Everything went black.

Waking up the three were looking up at the counterparts hovering over them. The pig now laid dead. The neck and jaw broken. Buttercup blinked twice. Is that worry in Butch's eyes?

"Boomie!" Bubbles chose to speak first as she wrapped her arms around Boomer's neck, "you guys saved us." Buttercup watched as her sisters rewarded the boys for the good deeds. She looked back up at Butch.

Buttercup sat up, Butch knelt beside her. "Thanks" she mumbled against his cheek before kissing his cheek. Butch glew a bright pink. "No need to thank me." He said softly wrapping his arms around Buttercup, I'll slay a thousand monsters for her.

Butch held onto Buttercup a little longer. His brothers doing the same. Each of them worried for the girl they were made for. "Are you girls okay?" Brick asked looking only to Blossom.

"Why did you help us?" Buttercup heard Blossom ask. None of the boys wanted to admit their feelings. "Things change," Boomer said. Each girl nodded. "Thanks for saving us.." Bubbles whispered. The boys each gave a nod.

"You didn't have to," Buttercup whispered to Butch. Butch nodded, "I wanted to Butterfly." He said as his only reply. 'I couldn't live without you...'

Buttercup smiled trying to stand with Butch's gentle help, I never knew Butch could be gentle. Blossom and Bubbles also had help up. Looking around they spotted a very angry Mojo. "You ruin everything for Mojo!" He yelled towards his sons. Without a second Buttercup flew Mojo to the jail.

"You guys really don't need to be around Mojo!" Bubbles said adding her opinion.

"She's right. If you guys be good I can talk to Professor for allowing you to live with us." No one realises Buttercup flying to the group just in time.

"They are what!?" She yelled receiving a smirk from Butch.

"Sup roomie." Butch said receiving no surprise a slap in the face.

Author: Sorry this is soo short. I was really stuck on it. Anyways, I am almost out of data so I might not be able to make the next chapter. Don't kill me! I am getting WiFi (hopefully) soon! Oh, if you see Powderpuff and not Powerpuff my autocorrect changes it and no clue why!


	4. Chapter 4

Author: So, this is my most read story, so, I want to say th-...

Butch: That's because I'm in it. *Gets hit by BC*

Author: Thanks BC! Anyways I wanted to thank you. So, make sure to post those comments!

Oh, on QuoteV, FFN, Wattpad, and Love Stories App this is my most read!

Buttercup sat at home, her sisters next to her, literally holding her down to the couch! "Your not letting them live with us! Are you Professor?!" Professor Utonium watched as Blossom and Bubbles both held his burnett daughter down while the boys where moving their things into the guest bedrooms.

"Yes, they don't need to be around Mojo Jojo. The kids need a good role model." John told Buttercup as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You will behave. Do you understand me?" With a low growl Buttercup nodded to her father before her sisters allowed her up.

With a grunt Buttercup sat up in time to see Butch bring in his last bag with a wink. Butch was wearing a dark green muscle shirt that showed off all the muscles in his arms. Buttercup heart thumped... once... twice. Th-Thats Umm... H-Disgusting...

Buttercup shook her head violently and stood. She wasn't going to day dream about any disgusting... yet handsome... Ruffs! In particular Butch.

"This will be difficult." Buttercup commented before going into her room. They all had their own rooms now. Buttercup's door was green along with her room. Her blankets and curtains were black and her room was covered in stars.

With a growl of frustration she directed off to sleep.

**Dream**

Buttercup was in the park as fog began to roll over the hills. Her light green eyes darted, the edge of the park was unseen as it began to get dark.

Buttercup took a step back as the fog turned red before Him stood before her at ten foot yet only six inches away.

"Awh," His creepy voice started, "You are so naive."

"What the hell you want Him!?"

"You!" Him exclaimed as the cross dresser began laughing.

In a flash of red Him stood at six foot and now only three inches away from the green puff.

"You'll see how your apart of my plan." He said as a claw clutches her throat.

**End**

Buttercup didn't realise she was yelling until the rest of the Puffs and Ruffs ran into Buttercup's bedroom. Butch reached her first, "BC! Buttercup!" He lightly shook her as she sat straight up in a cold sweat, her green eyes rarely formed fear but it was there. "Are you okay?" Butch asked her softly.

"Yeah, Butch..." She lied. Blossom and Bubbles sat next to Buttercup rubbing her back, in return she gave a fake smile to reassure them. "Can I be left alone?" She asked. Both of the girls nodded and walked out of her room with their counterparts in tow. Butch closed the door and sat back next to her.

"Talk to me."

"Him."

"Who?"

"Him! The big red cross dresser! Your step-mom!"

"What about Him?"

Buttercup let out a big breath and explained her whole dream to him. The whole detail. "Are you part of this?"

Butch shook his head placing a soft hand on her cheek. "No," He watched her eyes look down, he hitched her chin up to look at him, "I promise I won't let Him touch you." He told her leaning in. Buttercup leaned in closely as their green eyes met. Getting closer and closer.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I got three voteson wattpad! i'm so happy! (: Anyways, sorry about cutting it off at the kiss I made it suspenseful, right? Well, I was watching Powerpuff Girls right now! n.n Should I make a blue and red team version of this?

Please comment!

As the green couple's lips was three centimeters away from meeting in a bliss and soft kiss Boomer busted into the room.

With a loud growl and a cold glare Butch looked at his brother, "This better fucking be good!"

"Dinner is done." Boomer told his older and scary brother sheepishly.

"Scram!" Butch demanded which made the blonde run down stairs to his brother. "Sorry Butterfly."

Buttercup was laughing, "Your brother may have made me mad.. Really mad. Well, he just looks so scared of you."

"He is." Butch said laughing also.

They were both wishing that they could finish the kiss, though, the moment was gone. "Damn Blue." They both mumbled under their breath.

Down stairs Boomer was telling Brick what he walked in on, Brick was hysterically laughing. "Those two would kill each other on the first date." Blossom popped him on the back of his head.

"Thanks Bow." Butch said with a smirk from behind them, "Saved us from doing it." Brick and Boomer turned to see Butch and Buttercup standing with their arms crossed. Boomer took a few steps back next to Bubbles. "Be afraid. Very afraid." Butch said with a threatening look to the youngest Ruff.

"I'll just deal with you later," Butch growled as he sat at his new seat, Buttercup sitting next to him. Her chair had green sharpie all over it from when she was eight.

"Are you okay after that bad dream?" Bubbles asked, "I had one last night."

"As did I." Blossom added.

"I didn't sleep last night that's why I took a nap." BC said a tad confused. "Was yours about Him?"

Boomer and Brick froze. "What?!" They finally said.

"Yes." The girls said ignoring their counterparts, "What do you think it means?" Blossom asked.

"I think it means that we need to leave maybe that will keep Him away." Brick said sitting in his chair across from Blossom and next to Buttercup.

"He said he wanted me." Buttercup said.

"Same." Her sisters said, "He wants us. I don't think leaving would help us." Bubbles said grabbing Boomer's hand as he sat next to her, Blossom on the other side of Bubbles.

"Kids," Sandra Keene -Now Utonium, said as she placed dinner on the table, "May I suggest working together?" She said sitting at the end of the table.

"Sandy is right," Professor said walking up from the lab to sit with his family at the end of the table. "Work together. No one knows what Him has up his claws." Professor explained as he grabbed the meatloaf to cut it up.

Butch looked to his brothers, each with a worry glance. 'Our girls could be in danger and its all our faults...' He looked at his dark haired beauty. Her hair went past her shoulder now, she had more of a womanly look. 'If anything were to happen to these girls I don't know what I would do.' Looking at his brothers he knew they felt the same way.

"We will. We won't let Him touch these girls." Brick declared taking off his hat to run his fingers through his red hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner went by relatively quickly, they were mostly quiet. Now the children where scattered around the house and Buttercup was kicking at a punching bag. She felt like an idiot. Yes, Butch was her best friend but he was also an enemy. Kissing him was nonsense.

Buttercup heard Butch walk in, he watched her. Watching her he wondered why they even hated each other. Why he was suppose to hurt her so much in the first place. He also wondered how they became friends, the puffs killed them after all.

"What do you want?" Buttercup growled in attempt to push the counterpart away. "I can't believe I almost kissed you." She said 'you' like it was some disgusting slug.

Butch hid his hurt as he walked over hitting the bag hard before it broke. He shook in anger. "I'm not a thing. I am no longer your enemy. Do you get that at all?!" Butch asked with anger. "Buttercup I actually like you!" He growled looking away from her.

"Your just a horomonal crazed boy." Buttercup said with disgust as she rolled her eyes. As soon as she blinked she was against the wall, her lips pressed against Butch's. She relaxed somewhat before she realised she was kissing back, she went to shove him off of her but his hold went from the wall to her waist as he pulled her closer. Buttercup wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself relax. "I take that back. I don't like you, I love you." He mumbled in her ear.

Butch looked up at his face, looking for a sign he was lying to her. That it was all a trick. Seeing no sign she started shaking. "Get out."

"What?" He herd her dispute the weak voice.

"Get out!" She had a strong voice now, "Leave me alone!" She yelled running up the stairs to where Blossom and Bubbles were in the kitchen with the boys.

"Buttercup what's wrong?" Bubbles asked looking at her sister, "What happened?" She asked as Blossom turned her attention to Butch.

"I'm going out." Buttercup said, taking off in the open window.

"What did you do?!" Brick asked face palming himself.

"All I did was kiss her!" Butch exclaimed waiting for some explanation on Buttercup's actions. "Where did she go?"

The sisters shrug making Butch growl in anger.

"Just stay here." Brick demanded knowing his brother would start flying after her.

"I agree..." Boomer started, "She is mad because she likes you too." Bubbles nodded in agreement then Blossom nodded, she had to think about it before agreeing.

"She isn't good with her feelings." Blossom said.

"Where does that sound familiar?" Boomer mumbled in Bubbles' ear only to get slapped in the back of the head by Butch as Bubbles giggles at the comment.


	7. Chapter 7

Buttercup flew to a hill and sat under the tree. "Well. Well. Well... Isn't it Buttahcup." Buttercup heard a voice say, looking behind her was Ace and his stupid gang, now in his late thirties or early fourties. Looking at him she didn't understand how at five she had a crush on the green sleeze ball.

"Ace, I don't have the time." She growled lowly before standing up.

"Now now.. Buttahcup, we're going to bust cars at the dump. You use to like doing that." Ace said with a smirk that Ace her shiver in disgust.

"I have to deal with Butch. I don't need to deal with you." Buttercup said clinching her fists in a full fit of anger.

"Yes, but there is nothing ta see in Bitch." Ace said crossing his arms as the gang nodded.

"More to see then in you." Buttercup snarled.

"You got a crush on Bitch?" He asked raising a brow.

"Hmm... Maybe." Buttercup said, breaking a branch off a tree. "So, what is the issue?" She asked removing some leaves.

"N-nothing." Ace studdered, him and his gang walking backwards.

"Wrong. Everything is the issue." Buttercup said holding the limb like a bat. "He is my best friend. Once an enemy." She said swinging, hitting the five out of range.

"You like Butch?" Said a voice, turning around stood Mitch coming off work. She didn't even hear him.

"What are you doing here?"

"My house is down the hill." He said as she dropped the limb. "Do you like Butch?" He asked again.

"I don't know!" She said sitting on the ground. Mitch sat beside her, watching her pull her knees to her chest. "He kissed me."

"He kissed you? Butch?" Mitch asked confused. 'Butch actually showing feelings?' Buttercup told him the story. Starting from where they moved in to where they almost kissed to the actual kiss. "Excuse me for being a little deep." Mitch said laughing some what, "You can't say you never seen it coming. Boomer and Bubbles been together a year and a half, Brick and Blossom are always together flirting, and you and Butch are like two peas in a pod." Mitch explained.

"So are we." Buttercup pointed out.

"No, not sense he came back. It was more Butch less Mitch." Mitch explained, "I think he was trying to get you to admit you love him back. Even if it me a t making a fool of himself." Mitch explained, rubbing Buttercup's lower back. "I think its about time."

"I thought you liked me though?"

"I do. Just have no chance." He chuckled making her chuckle before hugging him.

"Thank you Mitch."

"Anytime." Mitch replied before standing up and pulling her up to. "Go home. Set it right." Mitch told her giving her a slight push.

"Your right." Buttercup smiled taking off to the sky.

Butch sat in the TV room with Boomer and Bubbles making out and Brick and Blossom whispering to each other. Made him sick. The one that loved him refuses that it was true and now he was forced to watch his brothers happily with their counterparts.


	8. Chapter 8

Stretching he made his way to the kitchen, almost startled to see Buttercup standing there. Red in the face.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi." He replied awkwardly. As soon as he blinked he felt warm arms around his waist. "You okay?"

"I was talking to Mitch about-"

"Mitch? What he tell you? 'Leave Butch you got me'?" He spat looking away from where the dark haired beauty was.

"Actually no." Buttercup pulled back to look at his face. "He told me if I know I feel the same then make it known."

"And do you?" Butch asked hiding the hope in his voice. Not but thirty seconds later he felt her lips on his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Butch returned the kisses and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Y-yes." She whispered, letting Butch pull her into a tight hug. "I love you Butch. Even if your overly annoying, cocky, reckless, and sometimes over baring."

"I love you and your stubbornness, the way you pick fights even if your not sure you can win, how you never get up, and punch hard."

They shared a chuckle, green eyes staring at green eyes. "Am I interrupting?" Sandra asked as the couple separated, making the woman giggle. "Don't let John catch you." She joked, smiling before going to the fridge letting the couple chuckle nervously. They knew it was a joke, but being caught by your stepmother was embarrassing.

The two left, noticing the others already went up for the night. With a sigh they followed suit, just as they reached the last step Butch pulled Buttercup to the wall, "What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you mine?" Butch asked as if he was a little kid guessing his surprise. Buttercup gave a light chuckle, "I'm serious."

"I know... Its just... Yes. Just yes." She chuckled allowing Butch to pull her to his chest without an argument.

"This is all too odd for me," She said raking one hand through her hair the other hand on her hip.

"Your telling me." He said sarcastically, keeping his hands on her hip. WHACK! He got hit in the chest. He rubbed his chest.

"I mean it! I just hate you soooooo much. Yet, at the same time I love you all the same!" Butch yelled. Making the siblings poking their head out of their bedroom door.

"I'm trying to get it to where you don't hate me." He mumbled.

"That's not what I meant." Buttercup said ignoring the audience.

"Do you even know what the fuck you want?" Butch said putting a hand on the wall. His forest green eyes pleading for her not to break his heart so quick.

"Yes..." Buttercup mumbled, looking up at him. Her lime green eyes pleading for his to listen.

"What is it?" He didn't know why a good moment just went down hill like that.

"I told you what I want."

"Say it again." Butch demanded.

"You..." Buttercup shaking her head, trying to get a wrap on all of it herself. She looked to her sisters and they smiled approvingly.


End file.
